Hadrian Morningstar, The Sword of the Morning
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: Harry Potter's life is over, Hadrians is just beginning, follow him as he journeys through Westeros and the Free Cities, gains titles, sees the births of Dragons and Magic, the fall of a Dynasty and the rebirth of another. His name is Hadrian Dayne, the Morningstar. In a Game of Thrones you either win or you die.
1. Pale Hair and Violet Eyes

**Hadrian Morningstar**

**Chapter 1: Pale Hair and Violet of Eyes.**

Pale Hair and Violet of eyes, those were some of the words used describe him, Hadrian Sand, bastard son of Ser Arthur Dayne and some high price whore from Lys. Some said he was a carbon copy of his late father, with his tall stature, broad shoulders and mischievous violet eyes. Hadrian was one of the best, if not the best warrior that House Dayne had to offer. His aunt Ashara would always tell him that if not for his parentage he would have been named Sword of the Morning years ago.

But no matter how much it irked Hadrian not being given the title and the Greatsword **Dawn**, he knew he was damn lucky. Not all bastards were treated as he was, aside from his name he was treated as just another member of the family. Sure there were some of the most old fashion members that tried to bully him, but that pretty much stopped by his thirteen name day as he hit his first growth spurt.

Aside from those long forgotten days of bullying Hadrian pretty much lived like a normal highborn. He had a huge room at Starfall, the ancestral Castle of House Dayne, which was right next to his aunt Ashara's room. A beautiful Warhorse named Wulfric which was colored a grey so pale it was almost white, as white as his own hair. Multiple sets of Armor, golden enamel, dark grey and even a suit of black armor that was his favorite, that a bastard like him should never have touch let alone owned. Hadrian even had his own squire, one of the many cousins that ran around Starfall named Arthur after his father.

At nineteen namedays old Hadrian was a sight to see, with a broadsword in hand and a dagger in the other he was like the warrior himself. He stood in the middle of the training courtyard surrounded by Dayne Bannermen; at least five surrounded him while another four were thrown around the yard unconscious and bleeding. His long pale white hair was tied back in a tight short ponytail, he was dressed in leather armor and he was drenched from head to toe in sweat.

"Come on boys, my aunt is watching." Urged Hadrian as he parried the sword from one of the men and slugged him in the stomach with enough force to make him drop to his knees and empty the content of his stomach all over the stone courtyard. The knowledge that his aunt was watching was enough for Hadrian to fight harder and for the men fighting him to lose their badly needed concentration.

From the balcony overlooking the Courtyard, Ashara Dayne was watching her nephew with a smile on her face. He had grown so much from the young boy that used to follow her around asking her all kinds of questions and bugging her to know when he would get to visit his father. She still remembers the day her older brother Arthur came home with a small wailing bundle in his arms and a distressed look on his face.

He had come back from a trip to Lys, one last trip to enjoy the pleasures of life before he joined the Kingsguard, during which he had bedded and impregnated one of Lys's most sought after whore. Lillian was her name is she remembers correctly. Lillian of Lys, a whore she owed everything to just for the fact that she had birth the light of her life. Her little Harry.

Anyway, a year into Arthur's trip of the Free Cities her brother had returned handed her the small crying baby and begged for help, as the man was a genius with a sword but a dunce when it came to caring for a small babe. She remembered opening the bundle cloth to see a small baby with tuffs of pale white hair and a pair of blue eyes which later turned violet much like her own.

Her brother had remained in Starfall and helped raised the baby, named Hadrian for their late great grandfather, for the first year of its life. When the year was up he had gone through with his promise to his best friend Rhaegar and joined the Kingsguard. He had spent his last day at Starfall just laying in bed with Harry on his chest while he told the one year old tales of his past adventures.

Not to say he was a bad father, he was just busy; because of that much of the child's rearing was left up to her. Little Hadrian's first ten years of life were spend traveling between Dorne and Kings Landing, so he could spend time with his father. Because of the trips Hadrian was great friends with the Prince's oldest daughter Rhaenys, often times playing together whenever Harry was over at Kings Landing or when the Prince visited Starfall with his family.

The trips to Kings Landing stopped nine years ago when the Usurper Robert Baratheon took the Iron Throne and the betrayer Eddard Stark murdered her brother. She had almost done the unthinkable in her grief but the sound of little Harry weeping over his father's corpse ripped any thought of suicide from her mind. She was still needed. Her little Hadrian needed her.

For days after Ned had delivered Arthur's body Harry had been inconsolable, the small boy had adored his father as most little boys do and the knowledge that he would never see the man again had almost broken him. it was almost a year before he was back to his old self, but still it wasn't the same, after his father's death a steel like determination had grown in the boy forcing him to become as he was today, he would become the best warrior in the world. He would avenge his father.

"Harry, hurry up and win, your uncle is calling for you." Called Ashara when she saw that Hadrian was not taking the men seriously, her call had the effect of grabbing the attention from all the men fighting her nephew. She smiled to herself when she noticed it , her beauty was almost as legendary as the Queen, Cercei Lannister, herself.

"In a second Aunty." Called Hadrian as he took advantage of the men's distraction and in but few seconds disarmed and knocked them unconscious. He scoffed to himself at the men's ridiculousness; he knew his aunt was beautiful but to lose focus in the middle of a fight…unforgivable.

Without a backward glance he sheathed his blade, a broadsword made from Castle-forged steel, and walked off to change out of his sweaty clothes before trenching to look for his Lord Uncle Charlus. It took a few minutes but he found him in the Maester's room with a grim look on his face while he read a small piece of paper.

"Uncle what s the matter, what has you looking so damn grim." Asked Hadrian as he walked into the Maester's room and sat to wait for his uncle to finished reading. It took him a couple of more minutes but when he did the look on his face didn't reassure Hadrian at all.

"The King marches to war…Balon fucking Greyjoy has declared himself King of the Iron Islands and started attacking and pillaging coast towns, the king can no longer afford to ignore the delusional man and has call for a force from each of the Great Houses to join him on his march to Pyke." Said his uncle as he handed him the note, while Hadrian read his uncle tried to ignore the look on his nephews face. Charlus knew of his nephews loathing of anything to do with either the King or the Starks. Hadrian hated anything that had to do with his father's death with a passion.

"I am to assume that from your summons that your intent is for me to lead this force." growled Hadrian as he tore the piece of paper and threw it to the side. His uncle almost winced from the snarl on the young man's face. Had he been a lesser man he would have been intimidated.

"It is." Said Charlus as he sat back and watched the tumultuous expressions and no doubt thoughts on his favorite, and only nephew. Hadrian for his part just paced around the room his hand firmly attached to his swords hilt as if wishing he could draw the blade and hit something. No doutd the image of either the King or the Lord of House Stark.

"Why me, why not send that cunt Gerold, did you know the little shit has started calling himself Darkstar." Snarled Hadrian as he grimaced when talking about his cousin, their rivalry was almost legendary in Dorne, last year the lord of the Cadet Branch of House Dayne had started calling himself Darkstar just to annoy Hadrian who was becoming know around Dorne and the rest of the seven Kingdoms by the moniker of Morningstar.

Charlus also knew his rant about Gerold was just a ploy Hadrian was using to change the subject long enough so he could escape the room and try and escape from his duty.

"Hadrian, no, Harry, you are the best warrior House Dayne has had since my brother, your father, was alive. I know the contempt you have for the King and the Starks but this is a direct order from the King, an order that we will follow." Said his Uncle as he stood from his seat and walked to stand in front of his nephew. Hadrian for his part was so furious that if it was anyone else but his uncle he would have drawn his sword.

It took a few minutes but Hadrian manage to calm himself but in the end he did, while he hated the order he knew that he would have no choice, it was a order from his Lord and he would do it, after all family was everything , like his aunt would often say.

"Won't the king be offended that you sent a lowly bastard to his war effort?" asked Hadrian as he tried one last ploy to get his uncle to send anyone else in his place, the responding wide grin he got from his uncle told him it wouldn't work.

"About that…I had another reason to summon you here today, I am going to do something that should have been done years ago, I can only hope that you'll forgive me for that." Said his uncle as he gave Maester Abe a nod, said Maester who had been sitting in the corner of the room since Hadrian's entrance acknowledged the nod by walking off to a side room before he came back with a long wrapped bundle in his hands.

"Kneel Before your Lord, Hadrian Sand." Ordered his uncle, using what Harry in his younger years had called his Lordy Voice. Harry almost instantly followed the order and fell to his knee in front of his uncle. He felt the air leave his lungs when his uncle took the wrapped bundle from the Maester's hands and from its silver and indigo cloths pulled out a sheathed **Dawn**, the legendary Greatsword of House Dayne.

The pommel was white since it was made from the same metal that the blade was forged from, the grip was made from yew wood wrapped in white leather, the cross-guard was silver and a white star as the rain guard.

The sheath was made from yew wood and decorated with small diamonds and even smaller amethysts. The legendary blade was rumored to be made from the heart of a fallen star. The blade while not as strong as Valyrian Steel was just a famous as all the great Valyrian steel swords in history.

"_In the Name of Robert of House Baratheon, the First of His Name and Lord of the Seven, Protector of the Realm, I, Charlus of House Dayne, Lord of Starfall and Keeper of Dawn name you Hadrian Sand, Sword of the Morning, the Morningstar and legitimized you as a member of this House. Now shrug away your old name and rise as Ser Hadrian Dayne, the Morningstar and The Sword of the Morning."_ Intone his uncle as he tapped him once on each shoulder before presenting Hadrian with **Dawn **handle first.

Hadrian rose in a stunned stupor as he took the legendary blade by its pommel and just eyed the shine coming from the pure white blade. If it wasn't for the shock he would've jumped for joy, he was finally a true Dayne, a real member of the family, not just because of the insistence of his aunt but because it was his name and right.

He idly realized that his uncle had used the nickname the Dayne bannermen had given him when he turned seventeen and had led a small contingency of his Uncle's forces to take down a group of bandits that were attacking the Ocean Road. The Morningstar. A nickname given to him when it became apparent that he wouldn't be given the title of 'Sword of the Morning' because of his status as a bastard, a nickname that was becoming just as known throughout Dorne as that of The Red Viper.

"You are now not only the Champion of this House but its representative in this upcoming war, and I know that if you have even half of the skill the previous owner of that sword had, you'll be great." Said Charlus as he padded his nephew's shoulder and gave him a short hug. He knew how much it meant to the young man in front of him to hold the title and blade his father used to have.

"Uncle, I… I don't know what to say." Said Hadrian as his eyes never left the magnificent sword in his hands. His uncle just gave him another pat on the shoulder as he walked towards the door.

"Well since you need to hit the Kings Road before nightfall tomorrow I would say keep your words for your aunt and get going….also I left a small gift in your room. I think it will look good with your new sword." Said his uncle as he walked off, it took Hadrian a few seconds to register what he had just said…HIS AUNT.

His uncle had barely taken a step outside the Maester's room when a long white blur ran pass him almost knocking him over. That boy.

"AUNTY!" Screamed Hadrian as he barreled into his aunt's room to show her the sword and tell her about his change in name, he couldn't believe he was finally a true DAYNE. He found her sitting in her balcony reading an old leather bound book pertaining to House Dayne and its history.

His aunt took one look at the sword in his hands and the wide grin on his face before, with a squeal of joy, she jumped up and hugged him to her bosom. She had been arguing with Charlus for him to legitimized Hadrian since the boy's sixteen nameday. The only reason he hadn't was that Charlus was afraid of Hadrian challenging his own son, Eldric, for Lordship of their House. Something apparently he had gotten over.

For a few seconds the image of Hadrian was replaced by the image of her late brother, if it wasn't for the color of his hair Hadrian would look like a younger version of Arthur, from their stature, both standing at 6'2 and the shape of their body, with their broad shoulders and taut stomachs, to their almost similar facial features, both had the same nose and eyes but the cheek and lips she guessed came from his whore mother.

"Hadrian, come to me." Said Ashara as she patted the seat next to her with her hand, Hadrian obeyed her and sat down knowing what she wanted already, in seconds she was playing with his long hair and pulling it into a short tight ponytail she knew he like to wear for either going to battle or long horse rides. Both things she knew he would be doing soon.

"Your uncle told me about what the King's message said and he also told me that he intended to send you to represent House Dayne." Started his aunt as she brushed his hair gently, noticing the seriousness of the conversation his aunt wanted to have Hadrian stopped playing with **Dawn** and gently laid it against the wall.

"I know that even if I raged and screamed I wouldn't be able to change my brother's mind and I know you're too much like your father to refuse an order given to you by your Lord. So I want you to promise me that no matter what, you'll return to me." Said his aunt as she took hold of his face and forced him to look her in the eyes, Hadrian felt choked up with emotion when he saw the tears in her eyes. He knew how much his aunt loved him but to see it so plainly as it was now, it made his love for her even bigger. She was his mother.

"I need you to tell me that no matter what you'll come back to me, I couldn't take it if something were to happen to you, my little Harry." Said his aunt as a few tears slipped out of her eyes, Hadrian or Harry as his aunt loved to call him wiped them off with the pad of his thumb before he kissed her forehead.

"I promise you right here and now, in the eyes of The Seven, in front of the Old Gods, that there is nothing on this world that will keep me from coming back and showing off and talk your ear off about how many Ironborn fell to my blade." Said Harry as he wiped away more tears from his aunt's face, She was his mother, no matter that he wasn't born from her loins, she had raised him since he was but a babe and she was his mother in every way that counted. And if a small promise would make her feel better he would make it without a second of hesitation.

He stayed in his aunts room long into the night, talking, laughing and making her additional promises about returning safely. By the time he got to his room he had completely forgotten about the gift his uncle had mention, so imagine his surprise when he walked into his room and in the middle of it was a wooden mannequin with a full suit of armor, silver in color with stars decoration all over it. The helm was in the shape of an owl's head, his favorite animal, and it had a small silver dagger sheathed at its side. Hadrian stood stunned by the craftsmanship of the Armor; if he wasn't so tired he would have donned the armor to see how it fit.

As it was, it was really late and he had to get up real early to prepare for the long trek he had in the morning. It would take him and his men a full week of hard riding to reach King's Landing before Roberts army started their march to Pyke.

**NEXT DAY**

Late the next morning, Hadrian, was on top of his warhorse Wulfric as he surveyed his men as they filed into the forge to get new swords and shields. His Uncle was sending a force of five thousand men to represent House Dayne, most had their own horses so the ride wouldn't be too difficult. Hadrian had forgone to wear his new armor since it was too hot, so he was mostly dressed in cloth and boiled leather. His hair was tied back in a tight short ponytail, he used a silk strap his aunt had gifted him to hold it back.

He had his old broadsword strapped to his side while the Greatsword **Dawn** was strapped to Wulfric's saddle.

"You're in charge of them Hadrian, remember to honor your House and your king and you'll be just fine. Be safe my nephew." Said Charlus as he shook Hadrian's hand and walked over to stand next to his sister. Both of them watched him intently, he could see the pride almost bursting from their eyes.

"MEN!…WE RIDE!." Bellowed Hadrian as he turned his horse around and rode out, he didn't have to turn around to hear the thousand of hoof and grunts from the horses following him.

It took a week of hard riding to reach the outskirts of King's Landing, since most of the Goldcloaks had been recalled back to take part in the Army, the King's Road was mostly deserted and because of that many bandits thought it was open season on the many travelers that passed through it. They were sorely mistaken.

Hadrian lost count of how many men he had killed in the week it took to reach Kings Landing. The bandits were relentless. But he and his men were a force to be reckoned with.

By the time his force had reach the capital, King Robert and his army had made camp a few miles outside of Kings Landing, it seemed the great King was waiting for the many Lords of Westeros to answer his call before he marched out to Pyke.

As he made his way to the main tent, Hadrian had donned his new armor and strapped **Dawn** to his back; he left his men to make camp next to the rest of the soldiers. With his helm held at his side Hadrian walked towards the tent that held the other lords and King.

When he entered the tent the first thing he saw was the hulking figure that was King Robert, the man towered over everyone, even him, by a couple of inches and was almost twice as wide with muscle. He was dressed in a dark silver armor with a bright yellow tunic with a black stag sawn into it. At his waist was a sword that he knew, from his uncle, was mostly from decoration since the King mainly used his Warhammer, which was resting in the back of the tent.

The man was growling as hunched over a huge map of Westeros. Around him were many lords, some he recognized like, Lord Stannis Baratheon the Kings younger brother, Lord Whent, Lord Redwyne and even the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Barristan Selmy, others he didn't.

He knew that some of the Lords were busy defending their homes and Keeps from the Ironborn raiders that were attacking the coast of Westeros. On the weeklong trip here he had received a raven from his aunt telling him of the raid on Lannisport were the Lannister Fleet was burned at anchor. As he arrived he been told by a member of the Kingsguard that the army was marching out in the morning to assist Lord Mallister at Seaguard to repel the invading Ironborn.

"My King, Ser Hadrian Dayne reporting for duty." Intoned Hadrian as walked up to the table and bowed before the King. Robert just grunted at him and went back to talking to the Lord Commander. Annoyed Hadrian stood back to stand against the wall and listened to the plans for the upcoming battle.

He was about to stand next to the entrance when the flap to the tent was opened and in walked a man also in a suit of armor, he was tall with broad shoulders, brown hair and grey eyes. The armor was a grey so dark it almost looked black and had fur leather in places. It was the armor of a northerner and that's just who the man was, the Warden of the North, the Lord of Winterfell and House Stark. A murderer.

Eddard Stark, Lord of House Stark, best friend to King Robert of House Baratheon, former lover of his aunt Ashara and the murderer of his father. The second their eyes met Lord Stark face paled and his eyes widened as he took a step back. The action grabbed the attention of most of the Lords and people in the tent, even the King had stopped grunting long enough to watch the interaction.

"H h h Harry." Stuttered the man as, in his mind, the face of the young man in front of him was replaced by the face of the friend he had killed nine years prior. Hadrian for his part almost snarled at the Warden of the North. The man that even ten years back he would have called Uncle Ned, the man that broke his aunt's heart by first marrying the Tully bitch and secondly by killing her brother and Hadrian's father.

"Lord Stark." Droned Hadrian as he glared at the Lord in front of him, the only reason he had yet to punch the man was the knowledge that the King considered him a like brother and would most likely take offence.

"I haven't seen you since…" Eddard seem to remember the last time he had seen Hadrian, it hadn't been a good memory, the last time Eddard had see the boy was when he had delivered the body of Arthur and given Ashara the news. Hadrian had been hiding in his aunt's room and had heard the man admit to killing his father.

"Since you delivered my father's corpse after you killed him." said Hadrian as his grip on his owl helm got so tight he was sure he would leave a dent in it. Lord Stark took another step back as if struck before taking a deep breath and nodding at Hadrian.

"I suppose that is the last time we saw each other, I just want you to know that…" before he could finished an apology that would more than likely force Hadrian to finally punch him, a man dressed in Kingsguard armor and cloak entered the tent followed by a bloodied messenger. The clearly wounded man clutched tightly a dirty piece of parchment in his left hand, from the way he was panting and dripping blood Hadrian didn't think his chances of survival were good but the man still knelt before the king and handed his report while passing along his bloodied message.

The man was coming from Seagard, apparently the Ironborn had decided to starve the Mallister Lord and his men inside of their Castle. The reason the news were troubling was because the realm was just coming off a harsh long winter and food was scarce. The news seen to distress the people in the tent since if Seagard fell it would be twice as hard to beat back the Ironborn not to mention the difficulties in reaching Pyke.

"Damnit Ned…these fucking Ironborn shits are making a nuisance of themselves." Roared King Robert as he threw his cup of wine to the side and slammed his hands on the wooden table making the entire thing buckle under the king's power. Ned, as the king called the traitorous Stark, merely nodded along, he had long since learned to let the King work out his frustrations before trying to talk to the man.

"I say we can't wait till tomorrow, I saw we head out immediately, it will take us at the least two weeks of hard riding to reach them, I don't think time is something we have to spare." Said Ned Stark as he drew on the giant map of Westeros that was on the table, it took the lord of Winterfell a few minutes but in the end the man had a drawn up a route the army could take to reach Seagard in the least amount of time.

"Fine…I can't wait to reach the damn place so my hammer can taste the blood of fucking Ironborn, I bet its salty. Barristan tell the commanders to get their men ready, we leave on the hour." Barked out the king as he took another cup of wine, bigger this time, and sat on the back of the tent.

Knowing that the men in the tent had been dismissed, Hadrian stepped back outside and walked towards his waiting horse, he had to go deliver the orders from their king back to his force.

As Hadrian rode off he could make the voice of Ned Stark as he exited the tent and called for him. Despite the urge to turn back around and drive his sword through the bastards stomach he kept going, ignoring the call.

Two Weeks.

It took two fucking weeks of no rest, barely any food, and long hard riding to reach the damn Castle of Seagard. By the time they reach the damn keep, his men were exhausted the two weeks of traveling plus the week before hand to reach Kings Landing had drain them of most of their energies.

Thankfully they had the whole afternoon and night to rest, the army was hidden behind a set of hills that overlooked the Castle and the occupied town. In the morning the bulk of the Army would decent on the Ironborn marauders and slaughter them.

Hadrian had volunteered to lead the first volley of attacks against the Ironborn, the anger and hate that he had been holding back during the whole trip would finally have an outlet. A spy had already delivered a message to Lord Jason Mallister, so the man knew that at first light he was to open his doors and attack, they would hit the Ironborn from both sides. Their goal would be to kill the Greayjoy in charge, kill the Kraken and the little squids that followed would flounder. His target was that Greyjoy, Rodrick, oldest son and heir of Balon Greyjoy, killing him would deal a mayor wound to the Ironborn.

Standing at the head of the first wave of soldiers Hadrian downed once again his silver armor, **Dawn, **firmly in hand almost song to him when he pulled it from the sheath at his back, the beautiful white blade ready to be painted with the blood of its enemies. He placed his owl helm on and unclipped the cape from his shoulders, a small squire ran up to him and took it away. Capes might look cool but they were death traps, just another place for an opponent to grab hold and use against you.

"MEN…TODAY WE HUNT! WE HUNT FOR KRAKENS." Roared Hadrian as he kicked Wulfric into motion and rode from behind the hill, five hundred men rode behind him into battle. This day would be remembered as the day the Morningstar slew the great Kraken. The day Hadrian Dayne showed the world why the Sword of the Morning was a title to be respected and feared.

**A/N HARRY WILL REMEMBER HIS PAST LIFE AS HARRY POTTER AS HIS POWERS RETURN TO HIM BUT IT WILL BE A WHILE BEFORE THEY START, AROUND THE TIME DAENARYS DRAGONS ARE BORN. **

**FOR NOW MY OTHER STORIES ARE ON HOLD, I JUST RECENTLY GOT THIS LAPTOP, ITS MY BROTHERS BUT I CAN BORROW IT, SO YOU'LL START SEEN AN INFLUX IN NEW STORIES AND UPDATES IN OLD STORIES. **


	2. Seagard and Pyke

**Hadrian Morningstar, the Sword of the Morning**

**Chapter 2: Seagard and Pyke.**

The Battle while intense and bloody was for all intents short: the second their war horns sounded the massive castle walls banged open and from them, all the remaining Mallister bannermen descended upon the Ironborn like men possessed. For their part the Ironborn didn't have much of a chance, between the King's men and the Mallister's they were attacked on both sides. The damn squids were so surprised it wasn't even that much of a battle.

"GO MEN…Don't give them second to breath." Shouted Hadrian as he cut down another of the invading Ironborn, bringing his death count to 21. The second he had gotten pulled from his horse he had unsheathed his sword and started hacking and cutting at any Ironborn that came withing his swords reach. By now his shiny silver armor was stained with blood, his beautiful Dawn went from milky white to crimson red.

As he ducked and rolled to dodge the angry spear thrown but one of the enemy men, his eyes never left the lone figure standing in the middle of the village baring orders at the Ironborn marauders. Rodrik Greyjoy cut an imposing figure. He was a wall of pure muscle, not the biggest man in the world but he sure as hell was one of the widest. He was a short of stature, with long grey hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, his faced scarred and had a sporting a thick grey beard, ears pierced with golden rings and his beady black ayes glaring at the battlefield with both greed and anger.

Dressing in a dark grey tunic and breaches with a black and sea green armor over it, the man wielded a Greatsword like it was nothing more than a flimsy fishing spear. As Hadrian jumped to his feet and buried Dawn in the belly of the Ironborn attacking him, he saw Rodrik cleave three men in two with but a single swipe of his sword.

"COME ON, YOU FUCKING TWATS, PREPARE TO MEET THE DROWNED GOD." Screamed Rodrik as he beheaded another soldier, the blood thirsty smile on the Greyjoys face as he downed good man after good man angered Hadrian so much that he could hear the gauntlets strain from the grip he had on his sword.

It was the bloody Greyjoy's fault. All this pain and suffering, all this death could be laid at their feet. They just had to rebel, they had to be kings. He knew the fucking truth, all this was because they wanted to go back to their ways before the dragons conquered. They wanted to pillage and rape like they used to. And what better moment than when the empire was under the control of some fool that if the rumors were true only cared for fighting and fucking.

"_This battle has gone on long enough."_ Thought Hadrian angrily as he kicked a down enemy in the face, making it cave in, and jumped over another as he headed straight towards Rodrik. The man had just used his shield to hit a Mallister soldier in the face when Hadrian collided with him, the force of the hit was so that both Rodrik and Hadrian both fell back a few feet before hitting the ground. because of their warrior training it took both men but few seconds to stand back right up.

"This ends here Greyjoy." Snarled Hadrian as he parried a blow from the Kraken's Greatsword; when he did he felt his whole arm vibrate from the force of the blow. Had he been a lesser man he might have dropped his blade from the pain. He resigned himself to dodging from that point on.

"Hey, I recognized that sword, my father used to tell me stories of it when I was but a babe. Tell me, how proud do you think he'll he be when I present him with the Ancestral Sword of House Dayne and the head of the_ Sword of the Morning, _as a coronation present_._" Taunted Rodrik as he swung his mighty greatsword again, this time Hadrian was ready and he dodged to the left just as the blade was about to cut him, in the seconds it took for Rodrick to pull his sword back Hadrian had closed the distance and punched him in the face so hard he felt a couple of the man's teeth give away. He tried to bury Dawn in the man's chest but it wasn't to be as he blocked the stab with his shield just in time.

"You're fast little Dayne, I'll give you that, but it won't change anything! Before the day is at its end, I'll be sitting in the Lord's room of the Seagard Castle, you shall be dead and your blade shall be resting at my waist." Snarled Rodrik, before spitting out three of his teeth and rubbing his jaw, the sight of the blood and the pained grimaced made Hadrian smile. He could see that his refusal to respond to his taunts and the pain in his jaw was making the man lose his focus.

"What's the manner little star, too terrified to speak?" Rodrik growled as he tried again to slash at Hadrian, but again his blow was dodged and repaid with a strike to the lower stomach, the blow wasn't strong enough to knock the wind out of the man but it was enough to hurt.

That was what the whole fight was like, Greyjoy taunted and used his stronger frame to deliver powerful hits and Hadrian used his lithe frame to dodge most of them, while hitting back with either his fist or the butt of his sword. Fifth teen minutes into the fight both men were breathing hard and covered in bruises, Rodrik much more so than Hadrian.

"I swear to the Drowned God that once I kill you I'll use your skull as a piss cup." Panted the bleeding and tired Rodrik as he threw his shield off his arms, his last mistake, and grabbed his Greatsword with both hands, by now Harry noticed that the man's blows were coming slowed and weaker. Just like he wanted.

"My name isn't little star, its Hadrian Dayne, the Morningstar and the man responsible for your death." Hadrian finally said as he again dodged another mighty blow from the man's Greatsword, this time spinning himself under the Greyjoy's guard before pulling out the sheath silver dagger that his uncle had added with his armor and in one swift motion stabbed it through the underside of Rodrik Greyjoy's mouth all the way to the top of his skull. The move took less than a fraction of a second, Hadrian was so close that he could see the shocked look on Rodrik's face before the light left his eyes and his body slumped againts him.

The act was so fast and shocking that around him all other fighting had ceased, if but for a moment, so that all the fighters could watch the Greyjoy heir falling to his knees. The man was already dead but the look of shock was still plastered on his face. Hadrian without second thought ripped his dagger out of the man's head and sheathed it without cleaning it.

The death of their leader was the last straw for the invading men, the second their leader fell down dead the rest of the cowardly Ironborn turned tail and started fleeing towards their ships. As the King's and Mallister men slaughtered the fleeing Ironborn Hadrian became aware of the roaring cheers that were coming from all around him. The men were screaming and hollering with joy at having repelled the invasion back towards the water.

Hadrian for his part couldn't be more elated, he had survived his first great battle, not counting the small skirmishes with bandits, with but a couple scratches and bruises. Just before he was hoisted up into the men's arms he grabbed Rodrik's Kraken helm and his Greatsword. Ever since he was a small child he had a penchant for keeping trophies, his aunt found the trait adorable.

The men carried him all over the town as he showed off the bloodied Kraken great helm to all the soldiers boosting their moral and giving them a much needed shot of energy. Before long he was taken before the arriving King Robert and the rest of the war party. The bloodthirsty grin of the King's face was so big Hadrian was afraid for a second the king was about to challenge him to a fight.

'HAHAHA from the looks of you it was a bloody great battle." Roared the King as he eyed his now almost completely crimson armor and blade, thankfully most of the blood came from his enemies rather than himself. Hadrian was put down in front of Robert's party, the men carrying him had fallen to their knees in respect for the King.

"My King, Seagard is yours." Said Hadrian as he knelt before the King before presenting him with the late Rodrik's Kraken helm; the king took it and examined it for a second before roaring a laugh and handing it back to him.

"Like the Ironborn like say, you paid the iron price; the helm, sword and even the armor are yours to do as you please." Commanded King Robert before he walked off towards Castle Seagard, probably to look for some wine and maybe a whore, the Kings reputation as a whore monger was damn well earned. Hadrian could only grin in response before he left to go look for his bloody horse. he had an armor to go pick up. he planned to set it up in his trophy room along with the helm and the greatsword.

It took a full month of battles, both Naval and in land, after they won back Seagard to reach Pyke. First was the naval battle of Fair Isle in where Lord Stannis Baratheon and Lord Paxter Redwyne caught the Iron Fleet being led by Victarion Greyjoy in a trap and smashed them off Fair Isle.

After that came the siege of Greak Wyk in which Stannis used his great naval fleet to subdue the Island and take control of it. That opened the way from the King's War host to take over the Island of Old Wyk and gain a foot hold on the Iron Islands, from their they traveled to Pyke were the last stand in this, short but intense, war was taking place. The self proclaimed King of the Iron Islands Balon Greyjoy was hiding in his fortress on Pyke with his remaining forces.

Hadrian stood to the right of the King as he and the rest of the War Host watched the King's men used a siege engine to break down the mighty stone doors of Castle Pyke. The walls of the Castle wee already cracked and any second now would come down, starting the final battle to the Greyjoy's Rebellion.

Hadiran was standing just to the right of the King, ever since the battle of Seagard and the tale of how he had slaughter Ironborn by the droves before finally slaying the mighty Kraken himself, the King had taken a liking to Harry. He constantly kept him around, talking his ear off concerning either battles, jousting, wine and even whores, for some reason. To the other side of the King, Eddard Stark, Stannis Baratheon, Ser Davos Seaworth, Ser Barristan Selmy and Lord Redwyne were standing watching the cracks forming in the great stone doors of Pyke.

"Hey Morningstar, come here." Called King Robert as he hefted his mighty Warhammer up to his shoulder, he was watching his army prepare to siege the Castle. Hadrian merely took a step forward to stand right next to the King, his armor, now permanently stained red from the blood, shone in the sunlight making him glow red like fire.

"You brought me the bloody helm of Balon's last heir, why don't you go bring me the head of the new one." said the King with a chuckle as he eyed the now red armored knight. Hadrian just gave the King as grim smile before he placed his own owl helm, also stained red from his use of it to bash a Ironborn to death, on his head and started walking towards the front of the invading force.

As he reached the front he recognized some of the people that were part of the first wave of warriors, he saw a couple he either knew or had heard off, like the red priest, Thoros of Myr and Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, son of the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Hadrian stood right next to them waiting anxiously for the stone walls to fall. the second they did he and the men around him would be the first through the breach.

Twenty minutes later the walls of Pyke collapse and Thoros of Myr and his wildfire coated sword were the first to enter, closely followed by both Hadrian and Jorah. Normally Hadrian would be all business but fighting side by side with the hollering and cackling Thoros, he couldn't help by laugh his ass off as he fought his way through the many rooms and halls of the Castle. Even the dour looking Jorah had a wide grin on his face as the three of them and some other soldiers cut a bloody path through Pyke.

There were entering thought one of the many halls when Hadrian had to used his shield to black a axe that was thrown his way. When he looked up he saw the target the King had set for him, Maron, the current heir of House Greyjoy, glaring at him and the men with him. The man apparently valued speed instead of protection since he was mostly dressed in leather armor and had many small throwing axes strapped all over his chest and waist, while he held a war axe in his hands, behind him stood ten Ironborn raiders all holding different weapons.

"You, the cunt in the red armor, might you be the one they called Morningstar." Snarled Maron as he drew another small axe ready to throw it, Hadrian just nodded before he pulled out his stilled bloodied dagger and showed it to the man.

"I am, and with this, the same dagger I used to take your brother's life,I'll also take yours." Hadrian grimly said before he was forced to use his shield to block the thrown axe, his comment seemed to have infuriated the Ironborn since the second the axe was thrown the men attacked like a herd of wild beast.

It was kind of a pain In the ass to fight all the while dodging or blocking axes but hell, he wasn't a the best warrior of Starfall for nothing. He slew two of the Ironborn before he ran to the end of the hall to engage Maron. By that point the man only had his war axe left and the Ironborn with him were cut down, the only ones left were the two fighting Jorah and Thoros.

While Maron wasn't a bad fighter, compared to his older brother, he was but an amateur; Hadrian guessed that the man spend so much of his time practicing with his throwing axes that he forgot to train with his war axe, because of that the man had almost no endurance with the heavy war axe. By the five minute mark in their fight, the man was breathing heavy and had multiple cuts on his arms, face and chest.

"I'm sorely disappointed, I thought you be better." said Hadrian before with a swift spin he cut the back of Maron's knees, making the man fall to the floor with a scream of pain, the slash wasn't enough to cut the mans legs off but he would never walk again.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick." Said Hadrian. Then with one powerful thrust he stabbed his dagger in Maron's heart. He then used **Dawn** to sever the man's head from his shoulders, he idly thought that he scared look frozen on the Greyjoy's face would please the King greatly.

Grabbing Maron's war axe, trophy, and the dead man's head, Jorah, Thoros and him started making their way through the rest of the hallways. Only this time the halls were mostly empty aside from the dead bodies of Ironborn and the King's soldiers, it looked like the fighting was all but done.

They heard sounds of battle coming from what they thought would be the throne room but when they made their way there the battle was over. Robert Baratheon stood tall over the kneeling form of Balon Greyjoy with Eddard Stark and Barristan Selmy standing guard behind him, around them the dead bodies of Balon's guards. Hadrian noticed the shivering and scared form of Balon's youngest and now only, son Theon hiding behind the man's black kraken shape throne.

"Ahh Morningstar, just in time, do you have the package I send you to acquire?" said the King as he slammed his Warhammer next to the kneeling man, making Balon cringe away from the boisterous King and his bloody weapon.

"Of course my King." Said Hadrian as he walked over to the King and threw the severed head in front of the kneeling Balon. He looked away to try tune out the sounds of the wailing man as he cried over the head of his dead son. He knew that he couldn't ignore his King's order but he didn't have to find joy in the sound of a heartbroken father like the King was doing.

"Now, this is over but just in case you ever get it into your little saltwater head to rebel against me again, I'm taking away your last remaining son to be fostered in the North under Lord Stark. When you are on your deathbed the kid will be return so he can take his spot as Lord of House Greyjoy and the Iron Islands." Intoned the King as he motion for Barristan to go grab the now hysterical Theon, all throughout Barristan dragging the screaming child from the room Balon never made a sound, he just stared ahead with a stony emotionless look on his face.

They stayed in Pyke for two week while the remaining rebellion was put to down. The King had to sent Balon's brother way since the two, Victarion and Euron were too much to handle. Hadrian had almost killed Euron for a comment the man had made about his late father. For the act of killing Maron and Rodrik the King gifted Hadrian with four empty chests that he could fill to the brim with spoils from the treasure room in Castle Pyke. A most generous gift, a rare one coming from the King if the shocked look on Barristan face and the jealous look on Stannis face were anything to go by.

He took the opportunity to raid the treasury and take as much gold and jewels as he could, as a bonus, in the pile of gold and silver coins he found a slim but long dagger made from Valyrian Steel. It now adorned his waist on the opposite side of the silver dagger his uncle had gifted him.

At the end of the two weeks Hadrian and his remaining men, he had only lost one thousand men in the war; their bodies had already been sent ahead to Starfall to be buried, were on the road with the rest of the Kings party marching towards Kings Landing.

As they reached the fork in the road where Hadrian and his party were to break off from the rest of the King's party, Eddard called Hadrian to the side so they could have a talk. Hadrian held back a groan; he had tried his hardest to avoid the man since the start of the War. But the man was relentless, every time he turned his head the man was standing there intending to talk. He was sick of it. Now he was stuck since he dint' want to be seen as a disrespectful brat by ignoring the polite request of the Warden of the North.

"Of course Lord Stark." Said Hadrian as he rode his horse to the side of the road, so that his conversation with Ned would be somewhat private, thankfully he had left his armor and daggers back in the carriage that heldhis chests of gold, silver and gems. The man rode over next to him on his brown warhorse; he looked hesitant and nervous as he trotted over.

"Harry…I been meaning to talk to you for a while now but it seems you're pretty good at avoiding me." Said Eddard trying to make a joke to lighten the tense mood, it didn't work. Harry was tired, sore all over and his butt hurt from all the time spend sitting in his saddle, so he wasn't in the mood for jokes, especially coming from this man.

"Lord Stark…" interrupted Hadrian with the most polite tone he could musters, as it was it wasn't much, the tone shouldn't have surprised Lord Stark but it did. There was a time this boy, no this man would have bugged the hell out of him just to hear some stories, now he could barely stand to be in his presence.

"...I'm not slow in the head, I understand that it was a war and you and my father were on opposite sides of it, I also know that he was doing his duty to his prince while you yours to your sister and friend. But as it stands right this second, you're the man responsible for the death of my father." Said Hadrian as he took a deep breath to calm his rising emotions, he was more tired than angry anyway. He was weary from the war he had just gone through and he just wanted to get home, hug his aunt and sleep for a week straight, maybe visit the whorehouse and see that new whore from Volantis that the place had acquired. He heard she had blood red hair. He liked redheads.

"Not only that but you're also the man responsible for breaking my dear aunts heart, so yes, I don't want to talk to you, I can barely resist the urge to grab my sword and take a swing at you." Said Hadrian as he stared hard at the man in front of him for a second before looking down at his saddle, Ned for his part looked like someone had struck him when he mentioned the part about Ashara.

"So I can be polite, I can be respectful and I can even take orders from you, but I won't be your friend, I won't forgive nor forget, the most I can do its be neutral when it comes to you and members of your House, and that's because that's the way my aunt raised me to be." Said Hadrian as he gave the still cringing man a nod and rode away, he rode towards the King to say good bye before he and his men broke off from the main force.

"Ahh Morningstar, I'll guess you'll be heading home now are ya lad" saidthe Kings as he patted Hadrian's shoulder with some affection, he and the King had gotten along well during the war and it looked like the King had found something he liked in the young man. probably his ruthlessness in battle.

"Yes my King, me and my men are heading to Starfall, some of us can't wait to sleep in our own beds or visit the whorehouses now that we got some gold to spend." Joked Hadrian as he gave the King a grin making the man roar in laughter, during the war Hadrian had learned that the way to the Kings good side could be reached with either wine, battle or whores.

"Then I wish you a safe trip and before you go, I want you to know that in a month time I'm throwing a tourney to celebrate the end of the war against the Greyjoys and I expect to see you there." Said the king, and while it didn't sound like the order Hadrian knew it was. It was actually quite the honor being requested for a tourney by the King before anyone even is invited. Hadrian gave the King a big grin and a nod before he turned his whore around to finally head home.

**A/N CHAPTER IS DONE. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS AND EVEN SOME OF THE NOT SO POSITIVE. EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THE NEXT TWO DAYS. SORRY THIS ONE WAS SO SHORT, I WROTE IT IN THE SMALL AMOUNT OF TIME I HAD THE LAPTOP FOR.**

**ALSO FOR THE PEOPLE WAITING FOR THE MAGIC AND MEMORIES OF HARRY TO RESURFACE, IT WON'T BE FOR A WHILE, AT LEAST UNTIL DANY'S DRAGONS ARE BORN. BUT THEY WILL AND ALONG WILL COME SOME OF HARRY'S TRAITS AND MAYBE EVEN HIS ABILITY TO USE PARSELTONGUE  
><strong>

**I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE PAIRING FOR THIS STORY WILL BE, SO BE PATIENT.**

**A/N 2 APPARENTLY THE MICROSOFT WORD IN MY BROTHER'S LAPTOP WAS THE TRIAL VERSION THAT JUST RAN OUT, SO I'M GOING TO BE A BIT LATE ON THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, PLUS I DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE TO PROOF READ THE DAMN THING BEFORE I WAS LOCKED OUT FROM DOING IT. FUCK.**

**ANYWAY I HAVE SOME OTHER STORIES I CAN POST WHILE I FIGURE THIS TRIAL THING OUT. SO HAVE PATIENCE WITH ME PLEASE**

**ALSO TO THE PEOPLE REVIEWING ABOUT HADRIAN BEING A BRAT BECAUSE OF HIS ATTITUDE TOWARDS NED...COME ON! THE MAN KILLED HIS FATHER! WOULD YOU BE CORDIAL AND NICE TO THE MAN THAT WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF YOUR IDOL AND THE HEARTBREAK OF THE PERSON YOU CONSIDERED YOUR MOTHER? I THINK NOT. BUT I'M TRYING TO GET HIM TO THE POINT THAT WHILE HE WON'T FORGET HE MIGHT FORGIVE NED FOR HIS ACTIONS.**

**I THINK IM POSTING A SUPERMAN STORY NEXT. **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW...PLEASE l_l**

**TILL NEXT TIME SUNA_PUPPET_MASTER OUT!**


End file.
